hackELIMINATE
by Shadow X SSSR
Summary: Lenne (Main Character) wants to be a legend just like Balmung of the Azure Sky or Orca of the Azure Sea. She decides to help out with the cause in The World. There is same problems in the world that is strange. Some monsters are infected.......Read story.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning  
"Lenne, wait for me!" A girl in white cloths yelled.  
"Hurry up! I don't got all day. I want to get to this mysterious dungeon."  
As I know that the online game called 'The World' is a big place, there is a lot of mysterious events that has been occurring lately. I want to be come a legend just like Balmung of the Azure Sky or Orca of the Azure Sea. It is said that there is a monster deep inside a dungeon that is extremely unbeatable. It may be the cause to the mysterious events that has been occurring.   
"Okay, Lenne. Lets hurry up to the bottom of the dungeon."  
"Right Taki, lets keep moving. Watch out there's a monster coming! You got your healing potions ready?  
"Yes. Be on guard Lenne."  
The monster wasn't easy. The monster started throwing magic spells on us. It completely injured. I don't have a strong magic defense like Taki. It started doing physical attacks on me now. It punched me and I fell onto the ground. I did my strongest skill and it surely did damage him. The monster finally died.  
"We did it Lenne," Taki explained.  
"We sure did," I yelled. "Huh, wait. What's going on here! The monster is coming back to life. This doesn't surprise me. Monsters on this game has been coming back to life lately. Something is really going wrong here."  
Taki and I was frighten. We were cornered. Taki decided we should run away which is what we did. Taki and I gated out of the area to discuss what happen today. So we agreed to go back into the area tomorrow.


	2. New Member

Chapter Two: New Member  
Taki and I formed a party and headed into that dungeon again. There was many monsters. They were all easy until we reached the very last room of the dungeon.   
"Lenne, it's another one of those monsters that can't be defeated. What are we going to do?" Taki explained in excitement.  
"Let's just hope for a miracle," I said in terror.  
Taki and I fought well. I did one of my strong skills. No effect on it at all. We were sure that we would beat it with that move. Taki is a strong wavemaster show I decided to tell her to use some magic spells. No effect on the monster either. It was about to kill us. Who knows what would happen.  
The monster knocked me over the floor and Taki was there in the corner. All of a sudden we starting to hear some kind of white noise like a TV with no signal. The monster seemed angry. He did some skill that I have never seen before. I was terrify of what might happen to Taki. The monster did a skill called Data Drain. It completely killed her! She disappeared. Normally she would turn into a ghost and stand by me until we gate out of the dungeon, but she was just gone.  
I was just a heavy blade. All by myself now. I was hoping for a miracle. And a suddenly, a character appeared. A twin bladder tried to help me. He seemed really strong. His twin blades wasn't his only weapon. I saw some kind of bracelet on his arm. He used it in battle. The same exact skill called Data Drain. The monster was now beatable. The mysterious character and I defeated for good.  
"Who are you? You shouldn't be here. It isn't safe." The guy yelled.  
"I'm Lenne and who might you be?"  
"My name is Yume. As you know, I am a twin blade. I'm not no ordinary character. If you want to know more about me then here is my member address. If you need help just contact me." Yume explained.  
Yume used gated out of the dungeon. That was amazing. Well I better find out what happen to Taki.


	3. Log Out

Chapter 3: Log Out  
  
  
I am worried about Taki. I can't find her anywhere. I looked all over each root town and I also looked in various areas in dungeons. I even logged out of the world and no one was home at her house. I was furious. After that Data Drain ability that was used on her, what could of happen. I mean you can die in real life in this game, right? I decided to look around some more.  
I asked many people at root towns and people at other areas. No one named Taki was seen. I tried one more place. It was one of her favorite dungeons. So I typed in the keywords. Sigma, Resonating False Limit. I clear all the monsters in the dungeon. I got to the bottom of the dungeon after some few minutes.  
Taki was there! I was in relief. I hoped she was okay, but she seemed to be confused and crying. "Whats wrong Taki? What happened to you, I was scared." I questioned Taki.  
"I...don't understand." Taki said in confusion  
"Don't understand what? What are you talking about?" I yelled.  
"How do you....log out of The World?" Taki still confused  
"What are you talking about? You know how to log out of The World. Stop kidding me."  
"You don't understand. I can't log out of The World at all. I'm stuck in this game."  
I didn't know what to think. Taki and I gated out of the dungeon to the root town. I decided to log out of The World and go to Taki's house. She wasn't home. So I grabbed a newspaper about something about The World. There was something about a 16 year old girl in a coma from Multi-Man Online Role Playing Game. I decided to go to the hospital. When I looked at the book with people who have checked in, I saw my friends name. Taki. I couldn't believe it. How could see be playing The World if she is in the hospital? She isn't in front of a modem! 


	4. Aura

Chapter 4: Aura  
  
I better contact Yume. I want to know more about this bracelet he has. This Yume guy maybe a hacker or some kind of AI acting like a regular player. I should ask him if he knows anything about not being able to log out. When I was about to contact him, he contacted me. He wanted me to go to an area. He sented me the keywords. I punched in the keywords at the Chaos Gate and was transported into the area.  
"Where am I?" I said in confusion. "This isn't no ordinary place in this place.  
A strange voice explained, "This place is Net Slum."  
"Who goes there?" I yelled.  
"Its me, Yume. The one who saved your life. Remember?" He said.  
"Well, why did you invite me here? I want to ask you some question anyways. Who are you really and how did you get that bracelet? I want to know how you can do that Data Drain ability and what else can it do? Are you some kind of hacker?" I continued to question him.  
"Okay, if you really want to know. I will tell you. One day, I joined The World, I went to a beginners dungeon by myself. I died at the lower level of the dungeon, but that monster that killed me was infected with some kind of data. I was sent into a weird place after I die. It was a girl all in white. Her name was Aura. She gave me a book called Book of Twilight - Daybreak. I opened it and I got this bracelet. I can Data Drain and Gate Hack in protected areas. This Aura wanted me to save her from some monster I suppose."  
"Ah, I see. Do you know what monster she wanted you to defeat?"  
"No, I do not. I do know she said a name. She said the name, Skeith. Maybe thats the name of this monsters." Yume explained. "I do have to go now. I will talk to you later."  
"No wait don't go yet!"  
Yume left. I decided to leave Net Slum as well. When I gated out and went into the Root Town Mac Anu, I recieved a new email. I didn't know who it was from. I read it and it gave me a dungeon to check out. It says something about a mysterious room at the lower level of the dungeon. The message at the bottom says it was from...Helba.  
  



End file.
